Daphne
'Daphne Ann Blake '''is the fashion-loving member of Mystery Inc. Daphne's characteristic trait in the gang is her tendency to get into danger, hence earning the nickname ''"Danger-prone Daphne Ann Blake". Physical Appearance Daphne Ann Blake is an attractive young woman with an hour glass figure and shoulder-length red hair. Her most worn outfit in the series consists of the following: a purple top, dress, headband which she uses to keep her hair from falling in front of her eyes, pink pantyhose, and purple shoes, accessorized by a green scarf. Personality While not as smart as Velma Dinkley, Daphne Ann Blake would always solve her problems in a different way. She later became more confident and started playing a more active role as time went on, having learned self defense. In junior high, Daphne Ann Blake was more vain and fashion sensitive, likely to stop in the middle of investigating due to a dirt patch on her clothes, than being afraid of ghosts which she had a strong disbelief in. She would commonly call upon her butler, Jenkins, to do various tasks, such as ridding her of people, beating a monster up, etc. Skills and abilities Daphne Ann Blake has displayed many abilities, such as having a black belt in Karate; she can use different kinds of. She can use her make-up accessories to open locked doors and cages she is very flexible and can think quickly during a fight. Also, she is very good at surfing. She's an amateur musician, playing both the piano and being able to sing. History Daphne Ann Blake is a former cheerleader. Daphne graduated from the high school where Principal Weathers is in charge. When they visited the school later, a old teacher named Mrs. Harpee recognized the whole gang and tried to give them detention. She and the rest of the gang were arrested and placed in a cell after Sheriff Bronson Stone had had enough of them interfering in police affairs. After this her parents tried to dissuade her from associating with the gang because they saw them as a bad influence and her attraction to Fred who they didn't approve of. The gang got caught in the Slime Mutant case which took them to the underground caverns below Fruitmeir's where she found a mysterious locket with a picture of a young teen couple. Despite their meddling, the gang proved that the Slime Mutant was just Prof. Emmanuel Raffalo. The gang went to Gatorsburg when Mr. E tipped them off on a counterfeiting job involving alligators. While there, the Mystery Machine's engine was stolen and they had to stay in a creepy hotel during the night. The boys and girls were separated, but that didn't stop Daphne Ann Blake from getting in Fred's room, but he was only concerned with showing her a book of his past traps. Daphne's parents set her up on a date with Rung Ladderton, an heir to a ladder company. Daphne Ann Blake felt awkward about it because of her feelings about Fred, but still obliged. Rung was only interested in himself and turned out to be the crystal doorknob thief and driver of the Ghost Truck. Daphne was still unable to woo Fred so she took to wearing a bikini and lotion (as Fred jones loved shiny things) which only brought the attention of the Man Crab who captured her. On one night she was babysitting Arthur Baywosenthal, he turned into a ferocious monster following the orders of Que Horrifico. But this was only Mary Anne Gleardan who had bribed the young children of Crystal Cove to take over the town. She was particularly jealous when new girl, Alice May, and Fred took an instant liking to each other and planned to go to the prom together. She was of course instantly suspicious of her and accused her of being the Ghost Girl. On prom night she got to Fred before Alice did and asked him to go with her because it was something she had wanted to do for a long time. He was more than happy to do it for a 'friend'. Later Alice turned up at prom as the Ghost Girl and tried to kill Fred for dumping her. This was only a disguise though as revenge for sending her alleged father to jail. Once prom was over, the gang found a yearbook containing images of a group of mystery solvers similar to them; two of the kids were from Daphne's locket. She impersonated the leader singer of the Hex Girls in order to draw out the Phantom and capture him, but was instead captured herself. She was tied up, gagged, and suspended from the ceiling as Fred wished that he didn't care about her. She was mad, but they reconciled after she took on the guise of "Crush" and put her feelings into a song she wrote herself which she performed with the Hex Girls at a live concert. Daphne revealed that the was Gnome paralyzing pirate-clad consumers at a renaissance fair was ineffective against steel. Fred jones tried to organize the gang with uniforms after branding them as Mystery Incorporated, in honor of the missing group of mystery solving teens that came before them. The gang had to prove the innocence of Scooby when a dangerous robotic dog resembling him was damaging and terrorizing the town. Daphne's mom was suspected of being a thieving vampire. During the case the boys and girls were divided by the break up of Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley. By the time the case was solved, the gang had grown distant toward each other. In preparing for their futures, the gang (separately) checked out Darrow University. During their time there they were compelled to work together when solving the Char Gar Gothakon case. Once done, their friendship was restored, even more so by the Darrow Family Archives. During the Cicada Creature case, Fred grew jealous of Daphne's attraction of Dr. Rick Yantz which led to him finally going on a date with her. The gang had to back out the finals of a mystery solvers contest when Scooby was too sick to attend. Fred was having difficulty adjusting to it just being him and Daphne Ann Blake, bringing along the gang on their dates. She was wooed by the romantic leader of a gang of bikers, purportedly orcs. Although flattered, she was only interested in Fred who joyously bragged about to him. The humans of town were overcome by a love spell by Aphrodite. Scooby and an unlikely ally freed the gang and together caught Aphrodite and saved the town. Daphne was worried that Fred didn't really mean the things he said under the love spell, but he did. The gang investigated the mansion of the Darrow's which had been almost entirely swallowed up by an earthquake several years ago (where the Darrow University was built over it). Once down there, they were trapped by the surviving member who set elaborate traps for them to escape from, only the decrepit hermit had set them for their predecessors who he believed had returned. The traps Fred and Daphne had got into were meant for Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, which Fred managed to get them free from. Daphne tried to warm her parents up to Fred which didn't go so well when it was revealed that he had booby trapped their mansion during a dinner for Mr. Wang which had been interrupted by the Red Wizard. Fred and Daphne's dinner date (at the Bloody Stake) had been interrupted by Shaggy and Scooby's plea for help when Vincent Van Ghoul's mansion was put on lockdown with the three of them trapped inside with Nightfright. After the case had been solved, Mr. Van Ghoul had them for dinner where a starved Daphne pigged out the only way Shaggy and Scooby could. The gang helped Sheriff Stone to get his job back by proving the Ghost of Dead Justice was a fraud. During the Dead Justice case Sheriff Stone took her seat next to Fred. Once the case had been solved, they had a date at Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin. Fred said there would always be a place next to him which she rashly took as a proposal (which he also didn't deny) and accepted. The engagement had been called off and the gang was broken up by Fred jones until he could find his real parents, leaving her heartbroken. Family and relatives Relatives of Daphne shown during the series' run include: *'Nedley Blake': Daphne's father, the creator of the product Blake's Bubble Bath. *'Elizabeth Blake': Daphne's mother. *'Great-grandpa Blake': He fired his chef Pierre Goulash. *'Uncle Matt': Daphne's paternal uncle, a cattle rancher. *'John Maxwell': Daphne's uncle, a film director. *'Olivia Dervy': Daphne's aunt. * Jennifer: Daphne's cousin. *'Danica LeBlake': Daphne's French cousin, a famous model. *'Shannon Blake': Daphne's paternal Scottish cousin. *'Uncle John': Film director, he was being haunted by a gladiator ghost whilst filming in the Colosseum. *'Aunt Mildred': Daphne's aunt who didn't believe her about Scooby and comitted her into an asylum for a rest. *'Johnny Zoom': He is Daphne's famous race car driver cousin *'Great-Uncle Randolph': a big game hunter *'Great-Aunt Helen': Randolph's wife *'Uncle Verner': he is a nuclear scitentist *'Aunt Europa': her aunt *'Uncle Dan': her uncle *'Aunt Maggie': owner of a hotel *'Uncle Murray': owner of a hotel *'Uncle Blake': owner of Blake's hotel *'Aunt Mabel': works at Bradshaw Manor *'Anna Blake': Her cousin who attends St. Louis High School Notes/trivia *According to a quiz on the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons'' ''DVD boxset, Daphne's father bought the gang the Mystery Machine after tired of taking them around everywhere to solve mysteries. This has never been established in any form of media and the only canon origin given to the Mystery Machine is in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine, that it belonged to the Mystery Kids keyboardist, Flash Flannigan, who died. There's nothing to say he didn't buy it from perhaps the band's manager, but this has never been established. *As a member of the Blake family, she is likely to get into danger. *A common goof throughout episodes would be the disappearance of one or more of Daphne's pink tights, replaced with her natural skin color in some stills. *Due to different animators, Daphne's eye color is completely variable, ranging from black, to blue, to green. Black is the base color used for all characters in What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and it's not possible for everyone to have the same color, so it can be presumed her eyes are greenish-blue/turquoise according to the first four direct-to-DVD movies. *According to The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Daphne is presumably ticklish. Gallery Crush and Hex Girls.jpg Scooby-Doo Detective Agency.jpg Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors).png ImagesCAHYNWCG.jpg Mystery Machine.png 1990 mystery machine.jpg daphne.png Daphne_Blake.png WAY_38_(DC_Comics)_textless_front_cover.jpg Scooby Doo Mistério S.A.JPG imagem12.PNG Category:Scooby-Doo Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Female Characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character